Alternative classes
Due to the absence of magic, some classes from the core rules have been either removed or changed. The cleric, paladin, warlock, druid, sorceror and wizard have all been removed, as well as the arcane archetypes for the rogue and fighter. This page will go into detail about the changes made to other classes, as well as adding a couple classes and archetypes specific to the Annwin setting. Armsmaster - Fighter archetype Those who follow the path of the armsmaster have devoted their entire life to a single type of combat, focusing their skill into a favoured weapon. Though familiar with all kinds of weapons like every professional fighter, the armsmaster shines when focusing on his weapon of choice. Weapon focus When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you pick one weapon of choice (for example mace, longsword, battleaxe). Whenever you use a weapon of this type you gain a bonus of half your proficiency rounded up added to attack rolls. Weapon expertise Starting at 7th level the armsmaster has become an expert on wielding his weapon of choice. Whenever you make an attack with a favoured weapon you can add double your proficiency bonus on attack rolls. Precise strike At 10th level the armsmaster can learn to focus all his skill into making a killing blow. Once per round you can choose to discard all your attack bonuses (proficiencies and abilities) on one attack. If this attack hits, you add all the discarded bonuses into damage on the target. Weapon mastery Starting at 15th level you become a true master with your chosen weapon, gaining a +3 bonus to all damage rolls whenever you strike someone. True strike At 18th level you become the scourge of the battlefield, knowing just how to deliver death to those standing against you. Whenever you make a critical hit with your favoured weapon, double whatever damage dealt. Ranger - edited The rangers of Angleadd differ from the core version in some ways. Because of the lack of magic they logically have no spellcasting abilities. They do however have some added powers and abilities to make them viable with these restrictions. Ability score improvement At 10th and 14th level the ranger gets a bonus ability score improvement Extra attack At 13th level the ranger gains a third attack Beastmaster The level 15 ability of the beastmaster to share spells is removed. It instead gains the ability to train and befriend animals up to CR 1, instead of 1/4 Favored enemy The favored enemy skill is removed. Instead, the ranger gets the Stalker trait. This gives you the following bonuses 1st level: Tracking. You have advantage on all checks to track enemies or prey through wilderness. 6th level: Ambush. When you surprise an enemy in the wilderness and make an attack, you have double the normal chance of a critical hit (19-20 on standard weapons). If the kind of terrain you're in is one of your favoured terrains, the first attack made is an automatic crit if it hits. 14th level: Called shots. Once per round you can choose to target a specific bodypart on your enemy. The attack roll is made with a -5 penalty, but if it hits you gain bonuses depending on the area you have targeted. Hits to arms imposes a disadvantage on all attacks for two rounds. Hits to the legs makes the target lose all movement on their next turn. Headshots deal double damage, even the extra damage from a critical hit. Bard - edited Bards in Angleadd are very different from the core rules. Bards in this setting are loremasters, entertainers and master of oration, holding special privilege through the realm. The following rules details how bards function. Bardic Privilege Bards hold an exalted position throughout the realm. This feature gives you certain bonuses as your fame and skill grows 1st level: You gain advantage on all skillchecks attempting to persuade, deceive or otherwise socially interact with nobles and citizens of higher standing. Bards are thought to be blessed by the gods, so most people of position are easily swayed by them. 5th level: You are now deemed a proper bard and you get special protection from the law. Noone can draw a weapon on you inside a city or castle unless you drew first, and you gain the right to publically denounce people of wrong-doings without fear of retribution. Note that a bard who abuses this by spreading either lies or slander, might be judged unfit for this privilege. 14th level: At this level you gain the right to bear witness to any formal proceeding being held throughout the kingdom. A master bard is welcome in any court or great hall. You will also have the right to speak out in any legal dispute, even if you are not directly linked to either party involved. Loremaster All bards hoard knowledge. Whenever you try to identify ancient texts, artifacts or similar, you gain advantage on the skillcheck. The 6th level Lore college trait Additional magical secrets have been removed. Instead, the bard gets the Linguist trait. This gives you the ability to decipher texts written in languages unknown to you, gleaming at least the basic meaning of a document. A successful intelligence check will reveal additional information, and also reveal if the document is written in code or ciphers. The 14th level Valor college trait Battle magic has been removed. Instead the bard gets the trait Legendary valor. This gives you the ability to use your bardic inspiration die to save an ally from death. If anyone gets hit and reduced to 0 hitpoints and you are within range, roll the bardic inspiration die. Add the number rolled to the character's hitpoints. Priest - new class Priests are the servants of the gods, guides for the people and scourge of the unfaithful. Those who choose to live their lives in service of the temples are a varied lot, ranging from the humble friar tending a small chapel in a farming village, to the hierarchs ruling the grand temples in Caer Angleadd. Others take on a more martial approach to their faith, marching along warbands to help keep their spirits high and their souls safe, or wandering the realm as a witch-hunter, tracking down reported wizards and sinister plots that might hurt the kingdom. However they choose to serve priests hold an important position in the kingdom, being viewed with both respect and fear by the commoners of the realm. As a priest you get these basic features Hit dice: You get 1d8 per priest level Hitpoints at 1st level: 8 + constitution bonus Hitpoints at higher levels : 1d8 (5) + constitution bonus Proficiencies Armor: Light armor and shields Weapons: All simple weapons and the favoured weapon of your god Tools: Healer's kit or herbalism kit Saving throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose two from Insight, History, Medicine, Persuasion, Witchlore, Religion Starting equipment A mace, quarterstaff or favoured weapon A leather armor or reinforced robes A shield and a holy symbol Priest's pack or explorer's pack Conviction A priest is secure in his belief that his god will always support him. Whenever you make a skillcheck or attack, you can choose to add your wisdom modifier to the roll. The number of times you can do this depends on your level. Expended uses are restored after a long rest. Condemn Starting at 2nd level, whenever you enter combat you can declare a human opponent as an enemy of the kingdom, the gods and so forth. All attacks made by you or your allies against this one target are made with advantage until the enemy is killed. If the marked target dies before the end of combat, you can not condemn any other opponents. At 11th level your righteous fury empowers your allies further, letting them add your charisma modifier to their attack rolls against the condemned target. Saviour Starting at 3rd level, whenever one of your allies are downed in combat you can use a bonus action to chant a prayer. As long as you are within 10ft of the injured character and continue to chant, that ally will not fail any death saving throw. If you continue chanting for 3 rounds, the downed character will stabilize. You can only pray for one character at a time, so if multiple people are incapacitated you will have to choose which one to save. At 12th level your zeal and piety grows, letting you instantly stabilize one downed ally Blessing At 7th level you get the ability to bless a character. This ability allows you to bless a character as he is about to perform a task, giving him advantage on the next skill or ability check he has to take. You can use this ability a number of times equalling 1+your wisdom modifier. All expended uses are restored after a long rest. When you reach 16th level your force of personality inspires your allies further, letting them add your charisma bonus to the skill or ability roll. Righteous knowledge Your long hours of study and servitude to the gods gives you great insights. At 10th level you can pick any two skills to become proficient in. Righteous power At 14th level your sense of religious conviction grows, granting you a feeling of invulnerability. Once per battle if you are reduced to 0 hitpoints you can call upon your faith, fighting through the pain and retaining a single hitpoint. Perfect faith At 20th level your faith in the higher powers grow so strong that you can will yourself through situations that would kill a lesser person. You add your wisdom modifier to every savingthrow you make, as well as gaining total immunity to fear and any attempt to influence your mind by either persuasion or intimidation. Chaplain – Priest Archetype The chaplain is a spiritual leader and caretaker for warriors across the realm. Most larger armies always have at least one chaplain following them on campaigns, and even lesser lords will strive to include one amongst their servitors. Chaplains does not serve in monastaries or temples, but instead spread the word of the gods to the people. When choosing the chaplain path at 2nd level, a character gains the following bonus features Preacher The chaplain is a master orator. He becomes proficient in the religion skill if not already known, and whenever he tries to sway people by the way of religious sermons he adds his charisma modifier to on top of any other bonuses to his religion skill. Master healer The chaplain has learned to make basic healing supplies with great skill. Whenever you herbalism kit to make salves, potions or restoratives you gain advantage on the skillcheck. In addition, anytime you treat injuries on other characters you heal d6+wisdom modifer hitpoints. Hardy Constitution At 5th level you gain advantage on all saving throws for resisting disease and poison. Days and weeks spent tending infections and the like have toughened you up, and what would kill or weaken others are a mere nuisance. Chirurgeon Starting at 9th level you become an expert at diagnosing wounds and ailments. You can automatically identify diseases, infected wounds and the like, and you can use the medicine skill to perform surgery on injured characters. A succesful skillcheck will restore 2d10+wisdom modifier hitpoints. The character in question can only be treated once per long rest. Learned scholar At 15th level you gain an automatic +2 to your wisdom score. This bonus can increase the ability above the normal limit. The time spent learning, studying and tending to your duties have expanded your horizon. Preacher At 17th level you gain the ability to soothe and calm masses of people. Unless your target audience is directly hostile, you can as an action persuade even an enraged mob to calm down and disperse. This skill can also be used to encourage behaviour in others, like making a troop of soldiers protect a village from harm even if it's not directly their duty, or make a wealthy noble or merchant offer monetary aid to your cause. Make a skill check with proficiency as well as both charisma and wisdom bonuses added. Note that this ability can not be used to make people go against their code of honor. Witch hunter – Priest archetype The witch hunter is often viewed with both respect and fear, as everyone knows they are constantly hunting for those who practice forbidden crafts or harbouring dangerous secrets. They are the ones who investigate when strange happening occur or interrogate those suspected of witchcraft. A witch hunter is often a lone wolf, but even if despised by some they are viewed as a neccesary part of keeping the kingdom safe. When choosing this path at 2nd level you gain the following bonus features Medium armor proficiency Witch hunters often find themselves closer to danger than other priests. For this reason they have extensive training in keeping themselves safe from harm. Intimidating investigator You become proficient in intimidation and investigation. You will know the truth, and noone can hide it from you. Trained fighter At 5th level you gain an extra attack. Defense of the faithful Starting at 9th level you can no longer be flanked unless completely surrounded. Some call it paranoia, but every witch hunter knows that they might risk facing bad odds. Agitator At 15th level you gain the ability to fuel the anger or fear of people, setting them on a path of destruction against a person, group or target. This ability lets you command a mob of people, and lets you lead them against whoever or whatever you have deemed dangerous to the realm. A succesful charisma check is needed in order for this ability to work. Hunter's senses At 17th level you can no longer be surprised by an enemy unless asleep or unconcious. Your long path of service has left you seeing enemies around every corner, and noone will get the drop on you. In addition you gain +2 on both passive perception and initiative. Templar - new class There are many martially minded gods in Angleadd, and there are some who take a more direct approach to their devotion. Some of these become templars, warriors trained to use their mind as a weapon, to learn how to navigate the battlefield and how to strike the enemy where it hurts. While not all templars are devout followers of a god, most of them are respectful of the higher powers and do their best to live good lives. For others however, the path of the templar was simply chosen since no lord offered them service in a warband. As a justicar you get these basic features Hit dice: You get 1d10 per templar level Hitpoints at 1st level: 10 + constitution bonus Hitpoints at higher levels : 1d10 (6) + constitution bonus Proficiencies Armor: All armor and shields Weapons: All simple weapons and martial weapons Tools: None Saving throws: Intelligence, Constitution Skills: Choose three from Athletics, Lore, Religion, History, Perception, Investigation and Insight Starting equipment A martial weapon A chain shirt or brigandine armor A round shield Dungeoneer's pack or explorer's pack Sixth sense All templars are taught to be on the lookout for danger and deception. If you use one round to concentrate on the surroundings or situation at hand you can sense if something is «off». Gives advantage on insight, perception and investigation if you pick up anything. You can use this ability a number of times equalling 1+your intelligence bonus. Fighting style At 2nd level you can choose a fighting style. You can only choose a style once, even if you later on get to choose a fighting style again. Defense: While wearing armour, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the next roll. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Read enemies At 2nd level the templar becomes adept at reading enemies' behaviour and analyzing situations. You gain the ability to strike where it hurts the most, using your logic and reasoning to see through an enemy's defense. Add your intelligence modifier to attack rolls. Extra attack When reaching 5th level a templar can make an extra attack whenever you take the attack action. At 10th level you gain a third attack. Judgement A templar knows where to hit in order to do the most damage. At 6th level you gain the ability to make a judgement strike, calling on your patron god to guide your hand. Once per round you can add 1d8 to the damage you deal with a succesful hit. Ignore pain When reaching 9th level the templar becomes completely focused on the task at hand, gaining the ability to ignore wounds, pain and discomfort. Whenever you use this ability you take half damage for the next two rounds. Usable once per day. Cleave At 11th level the templar has learned to put the every bit of strength into a killing blow. Whenever you drop an enemy you can make an attack against an adjacent enemy as a bonus action. Upon reaching 17th level you can strike two enemies with this action. Divine charge At 20th level the templar has fully embraced his position as a chosen warrior. You can dash as a bonus action, charging into battle towards an enemy within range. You ignore any attacks of opportunity if you pass any other enemies between you and the target. You deal 1d8 damage on impact for every 5feet of distance covered. The dash must be made in a straight line. Usable once per day. Templar Orders Upon reaching 3rd level the templar chooses wich order he wants to be accepted into. Order of the blade - Templar Archetype Templars of the blade focus on defeating their enemies, using their mind and body in perfect combination to deliver the most damage to the foes they face. When choosing this path you gain the following benefit Precision strikes Drawing on the extensive knowledge of both battle. tactics and anatomy the templar finds the smallest gaps in an enemy's defenses. You add your intelligence modifier to all damage rolls. Distract At 4th level the templar gains the ability to distract enemies, using a combination of insults, threats and taunts. The keen mind of the templar quickly picks up just what annoys the enemy most, and your target must succeed an intelligence saving throw against your intelligence rating (10+intelligence modifier+proficiency) or lose their next round. Usable a number of times equalling 1+ your intelligence modifier per day. Assault At 7th level you gain the ability to move confidently through a battlefield, predicting threats and dangers along the way. Whenever you suffer an attack of opportunity from passing an enemy you add your intelligence modifier to your AC Bladestorm Upon reaching 12th level the templar gains the ability to make a special attack during first contact in any battle. If charging into an enemy you can make a bonus attack against any enemy adjacent to your target. Frightening presence At 15th level the templar has become a thing that keeps enemies awake at night, the signs of countless enemies slain clearly present on his visage. Your mere presence on the battlefield unsettles enemies, and any enemy facing you has to make a wisdom saving throw against a DC equalling your level+proficiency. If it fails the enemy will become shaken, giving you advantage on all attacks against the opponent. The enemy can reroll the save every round, suffering disadvantage if you did damage to it the last round. This ability only works on humans. Overwhelm When reaching 18th level the templar has learn to put all his energy into a single, lethal strike. You can sacrifice any extra attacks you have to put more power into your attack. For every attack you forfeit add 4d6 damage. Order of the shield - Templar Archetype Templars of the shield focus their training on battlefield tactics and keeping their allies safe. Standing out amongst the sometimes savage warriors of Angleadd, templars of the shield are highly sought after by those who lack the proper knowledge of tactics and leadership themselves. When choosing this path you gain the following benefit Tactical approach The templar can read the battlefield, planning his every action in advance and gaining an advantage against his opponent. Add your intelligence modifier to your initiative roll. Incapacitate At 4th level the templar gains the ability to incapacitate enemies. Sometimes an enemy should be taken alive, and you know just where and how to hit in order to manage that. Once per battle you can make a special attack against an enemy, forcing the opponent to make a constitution saving throw against the damage done or become incapacitated for five rounds. Strengthening presence At 7th level the templar can use his resolve and knowledge to steel his allies for a coming battle. You and your allies gain 1d10+ your intelligence modifier in temporary hitpoints. Usable once per day. Tactical advantage Upon reaching 12th level the templar can perfect battleplans and prepare his allies for the worst. All allies gain the effect of tactical approach unless surprised. Called shot At 15th level the templar's skill as a battlefield commander reaches it's peak, deducting where and how to hit in order to do the most damage. Once per round you can direct one ally, adding your intelligence modifier to both attack and damage rolls for one attack that ally does against an enemy that's within 20 feet of you. Usable a number of times equalling 1+ your intelligence modifier Battlefield defender At 18th level the templar has become a master at keeping his allies safe. As a reaction you can grant an ally your intelligence modifier as a bonus to his AC when they get attacked. You have to decide to use this ability before a hit is confirmed. If the attack misses, the ally gets a free counterattack.